


Winter Numbness

by piperpicklepick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpicklepick/pseuds/piperpicklepick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Dean is rushing to get warm to his nice warm bed. Fluff but with some swearing from Dean's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Numbness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural and it's characters.

" Jesus!" 

Dean hates this fucking weather. It's too damn cold. The streets are a mess. You have to drive like 5 mph on the main road when legally you can go up to 35 on it. Everyone drives like they never driven in snow before and on top of that, his only jacket is his leather one that he got from his dad. No gloves or anything. It makes him think back to all the times he refuse the warm and practical gifts that Sam would try to give him. Every time it started getting cold, he'd come around with gloves, scarfs, hats with the little puffball on the top and those jackets that had foe fur around the trim of the hoodie. Every-time is got cold, Dean would just push them all back into Sammy's arms with a 'come on' and the infamous Dean scowl. God dammit. Well it was too late to wonder over it and there was a warm bed waiting for him after the day he had. Not only did he get called into his first job early due to some business yuppy douche that couldn't figure out what was wrong with his Prius 'who the hell buys a Prius and acts all holy!?', Jo ran away AGAIN and Ellen needed him to stay the extra hours that Jo was suppose to work! If he didn't love Bobby and Ellen so much. He would have told them to stick it up the pie-hole but it was Bobby and Ellen....if anything they would have had his head if he even thought about talking to them like that. 

Once he took a final right, he was on his street and parked right up into his driveway. It was late so his garage door was closed but he knew a little white KIA was parked right inside it. It's not what he'd like to have at his shared little home but in his opinion it was a lot better then a freaking Prius. He took out his house key and unlocked the front door. All the lights were out except for the bathroom's which lit up his way to the hallway. They always made sure the bathroom light was on so that Dean knew his way to their bedroom without tripping over corners or small coffee tables and sometimes a man had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. It was better not to have to think about shuffling your way to the bathroom and then sliding you hand on the wall until you found the switch. Efficient you might say. So with his way lit up, he went to the bedroom with already his jacket off his shoulders. Next came his shirt. He stood right in-front of his awaiting bed as he unbuckle his belt, undone his button and unzipped. His boots came off and that's when he noticed the trail of snow that will soon be small melted puddles. He's going to hear an earful of that. Ignoring and continuing on with taking all articles of clothing off until his boxer-briefs, he started from one end of the bed to lying himself closely to the warm body that laid there. He couldn't help but wrap his arm around their front and squeeze themselves together more. The body in front of him stirred and purred out a 'hey, how was your day?' 

"Shitty. No, not really but whatever. Go back to bed baby. I feeling like making us my famous 'whatever we got in the fridge' omelet in the morning. Whatcha' think?"

Cas just huffed and turned his head around until he can blindly feel Dean's lips against his. With a quick peck and an 'okay, goodnight Dean.' Cas turned back to sleep some more and Dean smiled right through until he too fell asleep. Even with the numbing cold, it's always warm with his Cas in his bed.


End file.
